emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5477 (11th December 2009)
Plot In an attempt to shut out the previous night's events, Aaron continues to ignore Paddy. Meanwhile, the Bartons are concerned about Adam's short fuse and his sudden change of attitude towards Aaron. Adam lands Aaron in it with Paddy, before revealing that Aaron crashed the car. Later, Aaron feels guilty when he hears that Lizzie 's spoken to the police about her 'mugging'. When Aaron takes Clyde for a walk, he fishes Lizzie's bag out of the water. Paddy's impressed when Aaron explains that he's going to return Lizzie's bag and when he turns up at her house, she's grateful for his kindness. When she offers him a reward, however, he guiltily declines. Adam drops by to talk to Aaron about the previous night but Adam's alarmed by his coolness. With that, Aaron flatly denies that anything happened between them. Meanwhile, Ashley's feeling the pressure since Laurel's departure but Sandy suggests that he should concentrate on winning her back. At the village hall, Ashley's sorting through some donations when Sally appears with a bag for the church. Ashley apologises for being off with her but he quickly puts her in her place by suggesting that she gains a little perspective on life. Frustrated, Sally endeavours to make Ashley see that she's trying to help. Ashley, however, politely tells her to back off. Elsewhere, Lisa's concerned that Sam's becoming too attached to Olena. When Lisa suggests that Olena finds a job in the city, Sam claims that he'll find her one around the village. He's put out, though, when Eric explains that there are no jobs going at the B&B. And Charity's disappointed when Nikhil tells her the factory's fully staffed. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and field *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *River *Footpath *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes